1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a sole of a shoe for triple time walks and walking reform, and more particularly to a sole of a shoe for triple time walks and walking reform, which is capable of reforming one's manner of walking by preventing a wearer from turning his or hers toes out and by allowing the wearer to perform triple time walks during the entire walking gait cycle of the wearer, wherein three rolling portions respectively having a substantially arc shape are provided on a bottom surface of the sole in a manner that both ends of the front, the middle and the rear rolling portions are slanted upwards from the bottom of the sole at a predetermined angle of inclination and thereby forming a substantially arc shape on the whole, in which the middle rolling portion is made of a rigid material having a rigidity or stiffness substantially greater than the front and the rear rolling portions, and the middle rolling portion protrudes from the bottom of the sole beyond the front and the rear rolling portions, in which the height and the width of a lateral portion of the middle rolling portion are larger than those of a medial portion of the middle rolling portion.
In addition, the present invention relates more particularly to a sole of a shoe for triple time walks and walking reform, which is capable of reforming one's manner of walking by preventing a wearer from turning his or hers toes in such as a step of a bow-legged person and by allowing the wearer to perform triple time walks during the entire walking gait cycle of the wearer, wherein three rolling portions respectively having a substantially arc shape are provided on a bottom surface of the sole in a manner that both ends of the front, the middle and the rear rolling portions are slanted upwards from the bottom of the sole at a predetermined angle of inclination and thereby forming a substantially arc shape on the whole, in which the middle rolling portion is made of a rigid material having a rigidity or stiffness substantially greater than the front and the rear rolling portions, and the middle rolling portion protrudes from the bottom of the sole beyond the front and the rear rolling portions, in which the height and the width of a medial portion of the middle rolling portion are larger than those of a lateral portion of the middle rolling portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, many different types of shoes for reforming one's manner of walking by preventing a wearer from turning his or hers toes out during the entire walking gait cycle of the wearer have been available in the market. See for example, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0198697, which was filed on Apr. 28, 2000 in Korean Utility Model Application No. 20-2000-0012227, which discloses an insole for shoes.
In such Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0198697, a cushioning member having good elastic air cushioning and shock-absorbing effects for relieving foot pressure is attached to the whole lower surface of the insole for shoes in such a manner that a front portion of the cushioning member is gradually slanted upwards at a predetermined angle of inclination and thereby providing good elastic air cushioning and shock-absorbing effects for relieving foot pressure. Due to operation of this cushioning member, it is possible to improve walking posture of the wearer to efficiently walk in a very natural way by preventing the wearer from turning his or her toes out and by preventing the wearer from walking abnormally.
However, a drawback of such known insole for aid of walking is that the wearer certainly has a tendency to feel extremely tired during walking and the accompanying rolling of the foot for a long time. Since the upwardly rounded cushioning member is attached to the whole lower surface of the insole, the sole of the foot is always inclined inwards and the leg of the wearer corresponding to the shoe upper is always maintained at an upright state.
Since the ankle of the wearer is always maintained at an inclined state in a predetermined angle of incline for a long time, the muscle and the nerves of the ankle are also curved abnormally for a long time and thereby resulting in injury of the ankle while the wearer resting his or her weight on the ankle during walking gait cycle of the wearer.